


Lightfoot Love

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian and Barley bring Wilden back and the three elves quickly get frisky.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Lightfoot Love

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Onward and it gave me the motivation to finish this. I hope you guys enjoy.

Ian and Barley both stared excitedly at the man that was their father, as he looked at his fingers, moving them, seemingly attempting to regain feeling in them.  
"D-Dad…?" Ian eventually spoke, taking a few steps towards the bearded man.  
"Ian…" Mr. Lightfoot replied, resting his hands on Ian's shoulders, smiling softly while examining the young elf's face before pulling him into a hug.  
"Barley…" Wilden Lightfoot spoke a few moments later, urging for the other elf to join the group hug. The three elves held each other in a long hug, tears of happiness flowing down each of their faces. After a tearful reunion, the three eventually broke apart from the hug. 

"Ian…Barley...You've both grown into such handsome young men…" Wilden grinned, eyes scanning up and down his son's bodies.  
"D-Dad...That's a bit embarrassing to say…" Ian nervously chuckled, ears and cheeks heating up from the compliment.  
"Well, Dad...We definitely get our looks from you, ya sexy stud~" Barley flirted, playfully poking his father's chest. 

"Oh, really? You think I'm **that** sexy, huh?" The elves' father smirked, sharp tooth glinting in the low light of Ian's bedroom.  
"Oh, I certainly do…" Barley returned the smirk, closing the small gap between the two of them, resting his hands on his father's hips. Barley and his dad closed the small gap between their faces, softly moaning as they exchanged saliva, tongues twisting; saliva dripping down their chins.

Ian felt his cheeks and ears heat up; watching his brother and father kissing. It was so **WRONG** but, it was also incredibly **HOT**. Mr. Lightfoot pulled away from his son, chuckling, panting heavily.  
The man turned to his other son, his own cheeks and ears having the same dark blue blush that his son's had.  
"Ian, Come give your father a kiss…" The oldest elf purred, gesturing to the younger brother. Ian pressed his lips against his father's, moaning softly. Mr. Lightfoot's beard scraped against Ian's chin, creating a strangely arousing sensation. The curly-haired elf rolled hips forward as his father's hands rested against the thin elf's waist.

"Somebody's eager, aren't they?" Mr. Lightfoot chuckled, feeling Ian's stiff member pressing against him.  
"I'd say he _really_ wants it…" Barley purred, slipping his hands under Ian's shirt, rough fingers brushing over his brother's sensitive nipples. The younger elf moaned softly, pulled into another assault of hungry kisses as his shirt and undershirt were removed by his brother. Wilden slid down to Ian's chest, scraping his beard over the elf's sensitive skin before gently licking at one of the boy's nipples, causing the young elf to moan loudly. 

Barley chuckled, palming at the tent in Ian's jeans. The older brother firmly pressed his clothed excitement against Ian's behind. The curly-haired elf was in heaven, being pleasured by his brother AND his father.  
"A-Ahhhnnn- _D-Daddy_ …" The frail elf whimpered, bucking his hips forward, grinding against his brother's hand.  
"You want Daddy to fuck you?" Wilden purred, cupping his son's face, eyes full lust.  
" **PLEASE**!" 

The three elves quickly removed their clothes, the two elder elves admiring Ian's thin frame. Wilden had a muscular, well-built body that greatly contrasted to Barley's stout, more chubby frame. Ian laid on the bed on all fours, stiff member throbbing between his legs. The elves' father positioned himself behind Ian, sucking on two of his fingers before pressing them against his son's tight entrance, causing Ian to shudder. 

Barley was in front of Ian, his own cock throbbing, looking into his brother's golden eyes. Ian opened his mouth with a lustful moan, sticking his tongue out, drool dripping down his chin. Barley thrust into his younger brother's mouth, letting out a groan of pleasure.  
"Ian...you're so tight for Daddy…" Mr. Lightfoot chuckled, pressing his fingers into his son further, the curly-haired elf let out a muffled moan against Barley's cock.  
"He's always so tight…" The older brother moaned, forcing Ian onto his cock further, the younger elf letting out a small gag. 

"Oh, is he? Bet you're speaking from experience aren't you?" Wilden purred, angling his fingers, sending a wave of pleasure through the thin elf's body.  
"I might be~" Barley chuckled, smirking seductively at his father, winking to confirm the man's suspicions.  
"My boys have certainly been _busy_ …" Wilden lustfully growled, pulling his fingers out and thrusting into Ian, the young elf letting out a muffled yelp of ecstacy. 

Ian's mind was swimming, entire body tingling in pleasure. He'd never felt so full before. Having both his older brother **AND** his father inside him was such an amazing feeling. Barley's hands tangled in Ian's curly hair and his father's hands tightly gripping his curvy hips; everything about this was simply **_perfect_**. 

The two men thrusted in sync, every thrust making pleasure surge through the young elf's body.  
"Aaahhhh...Ian, you're so warm around me…" Wilden gasped, savoring the feeling of his son's insides. Barley moaned, his brother's mouth feeling amazing around his throbbing length. 

"I'm not going to last much longer, Dad…" Barley purred, beads of sweat rolling down his bright blue cheeks.  
"Neither am I, Barley…" Wilden panted, starting to stroke Ian's dripping cock, causing the younger elf to shudder. The two older men began thrusting faster, causing Ian to whimper lustfully, body burning in white-hot pleasure. 

The older brother moaned, pulling out of his younger brother's mouth, covering Ian's face with his seed. Ian gasped and moaned as the heat in his loins was released onto his father's hand and the sheets beneath him. As Ian released, he tightened around his father's cock, causing Wilden to growl; filling his son with his hot love. 

The three elves laid on the bed for a while, enjoying their after sex pleasure. Wilden smiled as he stood up, putting his clothes back on; his two children following suite.  
"Happy Birthday, Ian…" Wilden smiled, kissing Ian.  
"Thank you, Dad...I couldn't have asked for a better gift…" Ian responded, cheeks and ears ablaze with a bright blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
